Glee Season 6: A New Beginning
by WildeAbrams
Summary: This is the beginning of a virtual season 6 of glee set primarily at McKinley High and featuring those characters since the producers have chosen to abandon therm. With Glee Club gone our heroes are forced to find their bearings again so they can navigate the complicated waters of high school. Watch for the return of characters we've met before and how they complicate things.
1. Chapter 1

Glee Season Six: A New Beginning

By Wilde Abrams

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the feedback on my previous story In My Arms Again! Sorry for the wait on my next story, but I wanted to wait until the last eposode of the season to see if there were any more hints about whats in store for Artie. I have been working on this story along with some other stuff since before that story was posted. We now know as much as we are going to about his immediate future of Kitty, Atie, and the others. We do know that season 6 will be the last and that it will be about the original glee club members (those that can be talked into returning ). It will include a time jump, and they will only "catch up with " the newbies to see how being in glee club effected them, so we will have a prety blank slate for fanfic storytelling.

Is there any interest in working with a group and doing a virtual season 6 (and 7 if 6 goes well) with Kitry, Marley, Jake, Ryder, and the others at McKinley? If so PM me. I have some ideas.

###

Chapter 1:

As it turned out, all of his anxiety was for not. After a short period of adjustment, Artie really embraced his new life in New York. A lot that had to do with the fact he had Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam around all the time and Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany were around a lot too. The only major setback he encounted was when he was robbed on the subway and someone stole his laptop. The laptop contained the only copy of his script so at the time it seemed catastrophic. Police were virtually no help, and for a few days he was reluctant to ride the subway.

But his friends supported and encouraged him, and Rachel even gave up her give up the town called her producer gave her so that she could ride the subway with him every day to give him the courage he needed. He didn't need her help for very long, a few days later he and Rachel were on the subway and they saw the robber. After pepper spraying him and calling the police, they were able to recover not only his laptop, but possessions belonging to a lot of other people. It turned out the guy was a serial hoarder.

Artie was really flourished both academically and socially. His projects became very popular both with his teachers and with his fellow students particularly his female classmates.

He became very popular and found that there were lots of women who wanted to date him. This was a sharp contrast to what he was used to. In high school he had only dated 5 women in his last 3 years of high school. Tina, Brittany, Sugar, Betty, and Kitty. In college he dated 3 women in 2 months Vanessa, Jessica, and Julie. It's not that he actively sought them out either. For the most part they threw themselves at him because they thought he was cute and they liked his film.

Only one of them, Julie, was prospective relationship material, but she did not want to date anyone she worked with, and she was a voice over artist on his film Bags In The Wind. Initially she stated that she would not date someone who she worked with however she did change your mind and they went out on one date. But after she found out that he had dated the other two girls who she did not respect, she decided that she was no longer interested in him. He took this as a sign to slow down and focus on his projects.

He missed Kitty, but kept himself busy in an attempt to distract himself from just how much.

Kitty, on the other hand, had the opposite experience. Glee club was gone and with it most of her friends. She no longer had that daily excuse to spend time with her only real friends at McKinley: Marley, Unique Jake, and Ryder. The others having graduated or move on to other things.

Kitty felt lost. She was still a member of the Cheerios, but no longer high the hierarchy with the senior members. He had given that up the previous year by choosing to date Artie and be friends with glee club members. Since glee club had been canceled in defeat for their loss at nationals they were now considered failures by many other students. This was something that had been encouraged by principal Sylvestor. She only wanted winners at her school.

She no longer enjoyed Cheerios as much as she had she, and briefly considered quitting, but she knew that she needed the status that it afforded her to survive in high school even if she was no longer on top.

She was forced to see her friends in private and act as if they weren't friends in public to avoid being hazed by the other Cheerio members. Coach Roz was a bitch and refused to do much of anything about it, choosing not to see what was happening.

She had intended to keep the promise that she made to be friends with the former glee club members, and she made an effort to do so. But her teammates on the Cheerios made it completely impossible for her to do so with Unique. Bree and her cohorts on the Cheerios made it their personal mission to torment Wade/Unique on a daily basis, and made it clear that Kitty and the other Cheerios were expected to go along with it. Kitty didn't actually hurl insults herself, but she did laugh rather uneasily when socially necessary. She felt terrible but didn't know what else to do.

Instead of feeling accepted, she realized that she had never felt so alone in her life; except the time immediately after she had told her friend Julie her brother had done and she had her friends against her.

The third week back at McKinley, Kitty was summoned to the office of Principal Sylvester. Kitty hadn't been taking care of Sue Sylvesters daughter since about the middle of last year so she wondered what it was about.

True to her word Sue had literally had the office stripped bare to the studs and redone so it looked almost nothing like its previous self. Gone we're the glass windowed wall and comfortable couches and end tables. In their place were a solid wall and much more functional chairs. The room was decked out in memorabilia from Sue's career as a cheerleading coach reminiscent of her old office in the athletic wing.

"I'll make this quick." Sue told her. " As you know I don't like to beat around the bush with things. You know I've always liked you. You remind me of elements of both a young Sue Sylvester and Quinn Fabray, but not quite as evil an underhanded.

"Now that Glee Club is over you need something besides cheerleading and drama to keep you busy. With Becky Jackson's graduation I have an opening for a secretary. But unless you're willing to legally change your name to Becky I can't call you my Becretary so we'll have to come up with some other name for you. Oh and my daughter misses you. The illegal alien I hired to be her nanny just doesn't have the nack for feeding and changing her that you do. What do you say? I'd hate to have to being back Figgins secretary Donna. The woman smells like feet."

Kitty just sat there and looked back at her with a shocked look for several minutes. "Let me get this straight. You canceled the Glee Club and in doing so took away one of the few things that gave me any joy at this God forsaken school. And now you want me to do you a favor?"

"Yes."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me! Why on Gods green eath would I do that?"

"Because if I make you my new right hand bitch, you will be the most powerful student in the school, you will have something over Bree... You didn't think it had escaped my notice that the two of you don't exactly get along since I promoters her to Captain of the Cheerios... A post formerly held by you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I like you-"

"-If that's true then bring back the Glee Club, the only thing at this school that's ever brought me any real joy."

"That's never going to happen. Glee Club is gone and is never coming back. I finally defeated Will Schuster and I'm not backing down. "

Kitty gave her 'a what are you talking about' look.

"I don't understand why you're doing this to Bree and the Cheerios I thought you like the Cheerios. You promoted Bree to the head of the Cheerios yourself. why help me take her down now?"

"Now that I've defeated Will Shuster and destroyed the Glee Club, I need to use my energies towards motivating another club, and I've chosen the Cheerios because they barely made it to nationals last year, and we're very close to being defeated. Always used being unpredictable as a motivator and it works for me. And beside Coach Roz Washington bothers me even worse than Will Schuster."

"I don't understand what does your feud with Mr. Schu have to do with anything?"

"Take it or leave it Kitty. But I have to know by the end of the week. If you don't want it I have to set up some interviews. "

Kitty stood there for a few moments thinking it over in her head. Bree had become completely insufferable since being promoted to captain of the Cheerios and seriously needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

"I don't need till the end of the week to decide. As long as we are agreed that in the broader pecking order I have authority over Bree, then we have a deal. That bitch has messed with my life and the people I care about for the last time! "

Sue extended her hand and shook Kitty's hand. "Welcome back Kitty. I know you'll do a hall of a job ... And for your first order of business ... Robin needs her diaper changed."

And that is how Kitty got her high pony back.

On her way to out of Sue's office, Kitty walked past Dottie Kazatori.

"Dottie I'm the new head bitch at McKinley. I'm in the market for a personal assists. It will be your chance to get revenge on Bree for tricking you into slushing Tina and slmost tasking the fall for it. Interestrd?"

"Abdolutely."

"Good," Kitty said, tasking g her under her arm. "Here's What we're gonn do. ..."

###

Authors. Notes: that's all for one.. I have a few idea for upcoming chapters so please reviews snd subscribe.


	2. Chapter 2: Betty

Chapter 2: Betty:

Author's Notes: thank you everyone for that feedback on chapter 1 and my other story: In My Arms Again (Somewhere, Somehow). I promise I am not going to make Artie and Kitty apart for 2 years. I already know how their next encounter is going to go. I just need to set some things up on that McKinley High front first. Besides, the longer they are apart, the more bittersweet their eventual reunion will be.

###

Betty Pillsbury wasn't happy as she rolled down the halls of McKinley high for the second time, the first day of her senior year.

The first time had been two days after the almost wedding of her dad's sister Emma to one of the teachers who worked with her here where she was the guidance counselor. The wedding itself hadn't happened because Emma, who suffered from OCD, had let her nerves get the best of her, and went all "runaway bride" on him. But since the wedding was all posed for by her eccentric 'ginger supremacist' grandparents, and lots of people had made the trip from out of town (and in some cases out of state) they all stayed and enjoyed the reception anyway, sans the happy couple, who eventually got back together and had a small private wedding.

At the wedding, she'd met a McKinley student name Artie whom her aunt had intended to set her up with. Their first encounter had been in the church sanctuary, but hadn't gone very well.

"Hi Betty?"

"Yes? On, God." This couldn't be him could it? He's in a freaking chair! She thought. But insured said, "What? Did I beat you to the last handicap spot? Sorry."

"I'm Artie. Miss Pillsbury said I should look out for you?" Oh God!

"He'll no." This couldn't be him.

"-uh-"

"No" it just couldn't.

"-Uh-"

"No. Wheel away." Her aunt wasn't that clueless was she?. "Wheel... the hell ... Away. "

He seemed confused, so she clued him in. "My aunt told me she was fixing me up with someone good-looking. So that was a lie."

"Oh I mean some people think I'm kind of nerdy hot so..." He said sheepishly.

"No No No...Andrew Garfield is nerdy hot. You ... are Stephen Hawking's younger brother."

He finally seemed to be catching on. "Miss Pillsbury didn't tell you I was in a wheelchair did she?"

"Um, obviously not, because I don't date losers in chairs."

"But You're in a wheelchair. " still clueless. When was he gonna get it?

"Yeah. I'm also blonde, Captain of the cheerleaders at my hIgh school, and I've got this going on." She touched her massive breasts lifting them up.

She turned and wheels away leaving Artie dejected, hoping that would be the end of it, and began scouting for any other hot, single guys her age who were not in chairs. She'd discouraged his advances the same way she always kept people she didn't like at arms length by bring a total bitch to him, and it seemed to have worked.

But for some reason he was relentless and kept coming back for more verbal abuse. He seemed to feed on her bitchiness. Later at the reception he approached her again.

"Oh my God. Did you do not get it before.?"

"Yeah, I did. More than you know. You're mean. You're awful, because you're angry because you're in the chair. I understand."

"Wow! Could you be more reductive and hamdi-centric? I'm fine with my chair. What I'm not fine with is suffering fools. If you think that makes me mean and awful -"

"I do. However, I find you oddly compelling, so ...will you dance with me? I'm pretty legendary for my dance moves." He moved his shoulders all around, arms and shoulders up and down. Tongue out.

She finally relented and agreed to dance with him. He was nothing if not persistent, and she would probably never be rid of him unless she gave him what he wanted. "Alright, fine, one dance."

"That's all I ask " He raised his hands in surrender and lead her onto the dance floor.

As it turned out he was a good danced, and once she let her guard down they really clicked, and spent the rest of the evening together, where she learned that there was more to him than she'd thought. And on second thought, Stephen Hawking's younger brother wasn't so bad.

They had found out that they were not so different. They had both been paralyzed in a car crash as children. He at age 8, she at the much younger age of 2. Both had been confined to chairs ever since, but had not let that define who they were, even when others tried to. He could use his thigh muscles to a limited degree. But she was paralyzed from the mid chest down. They were both members of their schools respective show choirs. He sang Tenor while she sang Mezzo Soprano. While he had sometimes dreamed of walking again one day and dancing. She had no memories of walking so she had fully embraced the chair, and won a gold medal in the Special Olympics for wheelchair racing.

When the evening was over she'd invited him up to her room. As they approached the door to her room, she handed him the key card with a smile. The two of them had hooked up that night, and it turned out that despite his disability he'd been the best lover she'd ever had, and with her social standing at school, she'd bedded several of the most popular and prominent guys at her school. Since he lacked the ability to use most of his legs, he'd managed to develop his other muscles and it really made a difference in bed. Since she was paralyzed from the chest down, she had an excuse to make him do most of the work.

After they'd done the deed and were basking in the afterglow, he asked her, "Was it good for you?"

She'd been uncomfortable admitting if at the time so she answered, "I don't know, you?"

"No ides."

Both laughed, and they did it again.

The following morning they'd said their goodbyes without much fanfare, and she thought that was it, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew she had to tell him how much she'd enjoyed their time together, even if they ended up not seeing each other again.

That Monday, before heading home with the rest of her family, she'd made a visit to McKinley to tell him, and to apologize for being such a bitch at first. No one had ever put that much effort into getting to know her and it made her nervous.

She rolled down the halls, spotting him at his locker changing out his books, and rolled up to him.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked.

"No, I saw you two minutes ago," he told her, without turning his head. "You took forever wheeling up here."

Man, he could be bitchy too, when he wanted to be!

But she got serious. "Before I went home, I wanted to apologize for being so bitchy at the wedding. When I get nervous I get kind of mean."

"Kind of mean? You were like Idi Amin mean."

"I know I'm working on that. ... " she told him defensively. Then, "Anyway thanks for putting up with me... And thanks for..."

They both grinned nervously.

"You're like, the best I've ever had, and I've had a lot."

That seemed to take him aback for a moment, but he recovered quickly. "Oh me too I mean my sexual prowess is legendary throughout the Great Lakes States."

They both laughed.

He pulled out his phone, handed it to her. "Give me your digits woman."

"Why?" She wanted to know. Wasn't this just a hookup? You weren't supposed to actually date guys you met at weddings. That just wasn't how it was done.

"'Cause this Saturday I'm taking you out."

"-like on a date?" She asked in disbelief. But She put her numbers in his phone anyway.

"Yes," he answered. "Definitely a date. We'll grab some dinner, maybe see a movie."

She returned his phone and responded, "Or... we could just skip dinner, and movie and -"

"Charter a private jet, fly to Paris...dance under the Arc de Triomphe on the Champs Élysées Yo when you're rolling with Artie Abrams, anything can happen. "

That Saturday, they we went out on one date, which was decidedly more ordinary. They had dinner at a place called BreadstiX and watched the new X-Men movie, which she didn't really enjoy because of his constant monologue describing how each scene was probably shot, and in some cases, what a better way might have been.

She found that they had little in common, other than great sex (which they couldn't resist indulging in again that night) and a bitchy banter. They lived in two different cities which would have made regular daring difficult. He wanted to try it, but she didn't and dumped him the next day via text message.

That had been almost seven months ago, and things had radically changed. Her mom had been offered a better job with a significantly better salary and benefits. The only downside was that it would require a move back to Lima, Ohio, which neither of her parents had seen as a negative since they had family there.

So her parents had, without much consideration for how it would affect her, moved the family and transferred her to McKinley. She'd been forced to give up her position as head cheerleader and feature soloist in Vocal Adrenaline, and move to a new school where she knew almost no one.

She'd been nervous that it might be awkward seeing Artie again but when she'd asked, her aunt Emma told her that he'd graduated and was living in New York, so she would not have to deal with that drama.

It was her senior year and she needed to find some comparable extracurriculars if she wanted to have any kind of social life. Unfortunately the school glee club had been disbanded even after winning the number two in the National Show Choir Competition (whose bright idea was that anyway?), and the Cheerleading coach Roz Washington was reluctant to put her on the squad, because of her chair, but once Emma and her uncle Will informed her that would be discrimination, and showed video of what she'd done on the Carmel High squad, she'd reluctantly admitted her as a junior member. So she'd get to wear the red and white Cheerios uniform, but likely wouldn't get to do much, even though it was her senior year. Her first meeting with Cheerios captain Bree, at their first practice that afternoon pretty much confirmed her hunch.

This was turning out to crappy year. Hopefully there was some other club she could join that would value her talents.

Kitty was walking down that hall when she'd seen an semi-familiar girl in a wheelchair. She knew she had seen her somewhere before, but couldn't place where. She was wearing a Cheerios uniform and attended practice that afternoon.

When she was asked about it, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuster had told her that this was her niece Betty, whom Kitty had barely missed meeting at her almost wedding, but hadn't due to a week long case of that Asian Bird Flu.

After thinking about it she remembered that this was the girl with disturbingly massive boobs who visited McKinley after meeting Artie at their teachers almost wedding, then dumped him after one date. He'd been really hurting after that. According to puck who hadn't gotten that Asian Bird Flu and made it to the wedding, Artie and the girl had hooked up that night.

What the hell was she doing here?

The thought of it made Kitty really jealous, and she resolved to find out more about the girl so she could destroy her.


	3. Chapter 3: Drama

Chapter 3: Drama

By Wilde Abrams

With the glee club gone, Mr. Schuster suddenly found that he had a lot of free time on his hands and decided that he would be able to put his energy into the drama club this year. The four years he'd run New Directions, he hadn't been able to give that club all of the attention it deserved, and the last two years he'd taken significant steps back because the New Directions was requiring more of his time. This year he vowed to make it up to the club. He held the first meeting the second week of school, hoping to get people who were interested involved before their other extracurricular activities were set.

Since the choir room had been turned into a computer lab, he had to use the auditorium for meetings. This didn't really bother him, because truth be told he thought that practicing in the same space as you performed in would help get the students more comfortable. That was part of why he used the auditorium so much with Glee.

In his first meeting he got a nice group of both familiar and new faces. As he expected, the remainder of the former Glee Club members were there: Jake, Marley, Ryder, Wade/Unique, and Kitty. He and Emma's niece Betty had also shown up. He also recognized Dottie Kazatori and a few students from his previous and current history classes. Among the new and unrecognized students was a young blonde girl. He notice some uneasiness between she and Ryder, and wondered what the story was there... He also saw some apparent hostility between Kitty and Betty, and made a mental note to ask them about it. He didn't want drama (so to speak) right out of the gate if he could help it. Surprisingly he also saw three other members of the Cheerios. If Sue were still running the cheerleaders he might suspect that one or more of them had been sent to spy on him. But coach Roz Washington was more direct than that, and since the Drama Club had a very minimal budget, he could not imagine Sue having any problems.

"Good afternoon," he said. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mr. Schuster, and I along with Coach Bieste, who couldn't be here today because she's having football tryouts, will be the drama club advisors for the year. I'd like to welcome you to the first meeting of the Drama Club this year. In addition to our weekly meetings we will put on two productions this year. The fall production is traditionally a miscal. In recent years we've done both Grease, and West Side Story."

He began handing out a sheets of paper. "Drama is all about self expression, it is an opportunity to express parts of yourself that you normally would not normally express. In order to do that, this needs to remain a safe space. Everyone here needs to know that what happens and is said will stay with the group. For that reason, I am asking that each of you sign these confidentiality agreements. Those of you who were in Glee Club will recognize the form as we used it in there as well. You can also all rest assured that coach Bieste and I will also keep what goes on here confidential as well, to the extent allowed by law.

"What do you mean?" The new blonde asked.

"There are laws that require teachers and school staff to report things like child abuse or neglect that we suspect or is disclosed to us," he told her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryder shift uncomfortably in his chair. "But others than that, you can be assured that what happens In here stays in here."

There were nods of agreement from the former glee club members and a couple others. "I realized that some of you are being taken by surprise by this, so I'm giving everyone till the beginning of the next meeting to turn the these in. Those who are comfortable can drop them off on your way out.

"For now, I'd like to take a moment to go around the room and introduce ourselves and explain why we chose to become members of this club. I'll start. My name is Will Schuester. Most people call me Mr. Schu. I'm married to you guidance counselor, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuster. I've been a teacher here at McKinley for 14 years. I taught Spanish for about a dozen years, and then moved to history 2 years ago. I've been one of the Drama Club advisors most of my time here, and was director of our glee club The New Directions for 4 years until it was disbanded last spring due to budget cuts -"

"- I thought it was because you didn't win nationals," the Cheerio with the neck brace chimed in.

"-like I said," he corrected, "because we didn't win, our budget got cut. I was a member of the National Champion Show Choir team here in 1993, and when I was your age I dreamed of being a professional singer and being the next Vanilla Ice or a star on Broadway ... But over time my dream evolved, and I became a teacher who inspired my student to reach for theirs. Kitty, how about you go next.

"Hi everybody. I'm Kitty Wilde. I'm a junior this year and I'm here because I enjoy performing, and am hoping to get a better role in this years musical than last year." There were chuckles from the former glee members. Despite an excellent performance Kitty was not happy playing a secondary role, something she let everyone know many times. "I was in Glee last year and am in my second year as a member of the Cheerios. I'm also Principal Sylvester's assistant, which means I spend a lot of time in the office, and anything that needs to be dealt with by the principal goes through my desk first." Will still didn't understand Sue's proclivity to use s student as her secretary.

"Hi I'm Marley Rose and I'm also here because I like to perform. I was Sandy in last years production of Grease, and was in Glee last year. I want to be a singer on the radio and I write my own sings. Oh, and my mom works I'm the cafeteria."

"I'm Ryder Lynn and I'm on the football team. I played Danny in Grease and was also a member of Glee last year. Oh and I'm a Junior. "

"I'm Jake Puckerman, and I also love to perform I'm also a Junior."

"I'm Unique Adams. I'm a Senior this year and I was also a member of the Glee Club both here and at my old school. For the record, despite what my anatomy may look like, I'm a girl. I realize that may be hard for some of yoi to accept, but I hope in time you will. I was cast as Rizzo in Grease last year, but my overprotective parents removed me from the show. Hoping for a better outcome this year.

"I'm Betty Pillsbury I'm a senior and new to McKinley this year. I'm a member of the Cheerios and at my old school I was the Captain of the Cheerleading squad and a featured soloist in Vocal Adrenaline. I'm here because my aunt recommended it. "

"My name is Marissa," the new blonde said. "I'm a Sophmore this year and I wasn't in Glee Club or the musical, but I decided I needed to make some new friends and thought it might be fun to try my hand at acting and singing . . "

"Welcome Marissa," Will said.

"My name is Dottie and I was never in Glee Club but I was the personal assistant to one of the Senior members last year. It was the longest year of my life... I'm here because I want to try something new."

"My name is Jordan Stern," the Cheerio with the neck brace told them. "I'm hoping to find a fun extracurricular activity to fill my time with after I am eventually forced to quit the Cheerios, because Coach Roz is a psychopath who is trying to kill us. "

Several people chuckled.

They continued through the rest of the group. After the last student had spoken Mr. Schu thanked them for sharing and handed out books containing Death of a Salesman, the first play they would be reading, and told everyone to start brainstorming for what they wanted to do for that fall musical. Fortunately that rental and performance fees were paid for by a grant (something he'd managed to arrange when he was on the a Blue Ribbon Panel For Arts Education the previous year), but since that budget for the Drama Club was next to nothing, they would need to use the props and sets they had, or do a fundraiser cover the costs.

Ryder was uncomfortable during that entire Drama Club meeting. He hadn't anticipated 'her' being here. It had taken weeks for him to get over being catfished by Unique, and he'd even almost forgiven him/her but now the physical manifestation of that experience was right across the room from him, and it all began flooding back again, the feeling of being exposed, of not knowing who this person was who he had told all of those private stories to and shared those pictures with. Of serenading a girl he'd never even met.

He was about to get up and leave when Mr. Schou's voice called out to him, "Ryder, can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure Mr. Schou what's up?"

"I couldn't help notice that there was some uneasiness between you and Marissa. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"It might help if you did. You're gonna be in here all year and probably gonna see her around in the halls too. "

"I'm not sure I am going to stay in drama club this year."

"Ryder you need to face your problems head on, not avoid them." If I taught you all nothing else last year I hope it was that."

Ryder sighed, "Okay Mr. Schou. Remember last year when I was bring catfished by someone calling herself Katie? Well that was her."

"I thought it was Unique?"

"It was, but that's the girl whose image he used. I didn't find that out until after I had drug her by the hand into the choir room and serenaded her with Your Song by Elton John. I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life and seeing her here just brought that whole thing back again. I thought I was over it."

"I see." He said, placing an empathetic hand on Ryder's shoulder, "I can understand why that would make you uncomfortable, but let me ask you something, is any of that Marissa's fault?

"No, no I guess not. I suppose I should talk to her, eh?"

"That would probably be a good idea, yes. It's going to be a long year if you don't. And if you're still having issues, I'm sure my wife would be happy to talk to you about it. "

"Thanks Mr. Schou."

That Wednesday evening Will and Emma had dimmer with Betty and her parents as sort of s welcome to town. During some down time, Will asked her about the reaction that she'd gotten from Kitty.

"I don't know uncle Will but she's been watching me ever since I got here. I'm not sure what her problem is, but I was wondering if it was my chair. "

"That's very unlikely, she dated a guy in a wheelchair most of last year."

"Let me guess, Artie Abrams?"

"Yeah how did you?..." But he stopped himself. Artie was the only one in the a wheelchair the previous year.

"Artie and I met last year at your almost wedding and went on a date afterword, but things didn't work . Somehow she must have found out...what should I do Uncle Will?"

"Never underestimate that resourcefulness of Kitty Wilde."

Okay folks you know the drill. Read and review. The more reviews I get the more inspired I will be and the faster I will get to the chapter where Kitty and Artie get to see each other again.


End file.
